


It's always you

by LilSunflowerbean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, F/M, Love Stories, Multiverse, One Shot, Parallel Universes, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilSunflowerbean/pseuds/LilSunflowerbean
Summary: Thanks for reading ! <3
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	It's always you

Ben looked at Rey, frowning. 

Her feet were on the dashboard, a pen in mouth, and a paper in her hands. 

-You’re insufferable, I hope you’re aware of it.   
-Hatred is so close to passion, dear Benjamin.   
-I’d rather die than feel passion for you. 

She looked at him and he waited for an insult, a middle finger maybe. 

Instead, a look of fear greeted him. 

Then darkness swallowed him up. 

His alarm rang, making him jump. He switched it off, wishing that the world would swallow him whole. 

And he remembered. 

Naked, he ran out of bed and took his phone. 

He never realized he knew her phone number by heart. 

He heard it ring in his flat. 

-Why are you calling me? Are you dumb?   
-Rey… 

He looked at her, mouth gaping. 

Then he realized. 

-What are you doing in my flat?   
-In our flat, I pay half the bills. 

He followed her in the flat, flabbergasted. 

-Rey, do you trust me?   
-When you’re naked? No.   
-Please. 

She drank her coffee, waiting for him to talk. 

-I know that you’re not going to believe me, but… All of that, it isn’t real. I … You and I, we hate each other. We’re not an item. We’re workmates and we hate each other. To be fair, you’re a real pain in the ass. I was driving… You had your feet on the dashboard, even if you knew that I hated that. And we died. I think.   
-What a dream, Ben. At worst, I dreamed of slapping you… But you killed me. Well done!   
-You have to believe me.   
-I’m late for work. We’ll talk about it later, okay? 

She kissed him and left the flat. 

He opened his eyes and groaned. 

The blue walls, the medals, the drawings on the walls. 

He perfectly remembered the room he had as a teenager, while he lived with his parents. 

He did not understand what was happening. 

The universe seemed to play with him. 

Maybe he was dead and in Hell. 

A Hell where he had to admit that he thought about Rey in a different way. 

A Hell where he had to admit he had been a terrible son. 

He looked at his parents, trying to enjoy every moment. It has been so long… 

But in this reality, he was only a teenager and as moody as he remembered. 

Some things never changed. 

Then he saw her. 

The same freckles, but she looked younger. The daughter of some neighbors, here for lunch. 

Without thinking, he screamed at his parents. Who screamed back at him. 

And now he was alone in his room until he heard the door open. 

-I’m sorry… I don’t want to disturb you… 

He turned his head and looked at Rey, who stood clumsily at the door. 

He sat on his bed and gestured her to do the same. 

Was she so thin in his reality? So clumsy? 

-I don’t know what happened, but that was some scary shit. I hear you sometimes from my room. Look I know that we don’t speak a lot in school, but I’m sorry that you’re sad all the time. And I’m sorry that people think you’re just a spoiled brat.   
-You don’t think I am?   
-No. I don’t know what’s going on but I’d rather think you have nothing to do with it. If you need someone, I’ll always be on your side. 

Ben looked at the ghost of a smile on her lips. 

The sort of smile she never gave him. 

For a couple of seconds, Ben saw an entirely different person. Someone soft and understanding. 

Ben wanted to kiss Rey. 

To hold her close. 

Feeling her hand on his, Ben started to imagine a future with her. 

The smell wasn’t homey. 

It was strangely cold, clean. 

After a few minutes, he recognized the regular beeping. 

Eyes open, he looked at his hospital room, at the flowers near the window. 

Rey had died. 

When he asked if she suffered, eyes looked away. 

They had tried to reassure him. That the accident wasn’t his fault. 

At his parents’ death, he tried to pray.   
He failed. 

At Rey’s death, he tried to change his reality.   
He failed. 

She was gone and never loneliness had been so unbearable. 

He woke up in a different room, in a much older body, and he knew. 

-You can’t die Rey. Cancer can be cured!   
-Not at my age, Ben.   
-Rey. I know what life without you is like. I don’t want to experience it again. You can’t die. 

It happened on a Monday. 

He did not cry. 

Until he found a note. 

I can’t eat nor drink. I can’t stop my hands from shaking. I know that I’ll leave this place when the sun will rise. Don’t be sad. Never forget that you are the love of my life, until the   
very end. Enjoy the rest of your life, with the children. I can wait for you. I love you. 

-Grandpa? Wake up! Grandma made French toast.   
-I’m coming… 

His whole body was in pain when he moved. He had trouble breathing, his heart seemed to beat slowly, as if everything was slowed down. 

He ignored the pain and left the room, hearing the voice of the little girl and another voice, belonging to the past, to a dream. 

He wanted to cry when he saw her. Her brown hair was white and wrinkles on her face showed how she enjoyed her life. 

She kissed him on the cheek, before giving him a cup of tea. 

Finally, he was home. 

-I’m going to rest for a bit… 

Rey looked at him, worried. 

He seemed that his breathing was even more ragged than before. 

He sat on the bed and took a piece of paper. 

Slowly he wrote. 

I can’t eat nor drink. I can’t stop my hands from shaking. I know that I’ll leave this place when the sun will set. Don’t be sad. In a multitude of realities, you always were the love of   
my life. I love you. 

He looked at the sun, the orange rays bathing the room in a magical light. 

And he saw them. 

The different alter egos. Alone or with her. 

He will not leave alone. 

And Rey would always be protected by those strange spirits. He was sure of it. 

Everything was good. 

Ben opened his eyes, feeling exhausted. 

-Ben, you’re back with us. How do you feel?   
-I… I’m lost. Who are you?   
-Oh, it’s normal. I’m Doctor Roberts from the DREAM Program. Do you remember? You came to see me because you suffered from depression. Something about a work colleague that died.   
-It was all a dream?   
-We took you into an artificial world. Just ideas in order for us to create the perfect world for you.   
-Am I going to die? Or my body will be stored somewhere?   
-Does it really have some importance? Why bother with that when we can offer you a second chance? A second life…   
-Is it going to hurt?   
-The only pain you’ll feel will come from the alternate world.   
-So you decide if I’ll be in pain.   
-I only make your wish come true. You wanted to see different lives where this young lady played different parts. Like you wanted to experience her death again, then yours. Take that as some training.   
-Will I remember this life?   
-No. Your only reality will be the one you are immersed in. 

Ben listened to his mother, distracted. When they came into the building, he was sure he heard weird noises. 

It’s when he arrived at his floor that he understood from where the noises came from. 

His mother had stopped talking, a simple oh coming out of her mouth. 

-Do you know her?   
-It’s my neighbor. Rey something.   
-You don’t even know the last name of your neighbor? I raised you better than this.   
-She moved in recently. I only saw her once.   
-So, it’s not in her habit to sleep in the corridor?   
-Clearly not. Should we wake her? 

Leia pushed him near the sleeping woman. Ben sighed and kneeled. 

He noticed the freckles that were peppered on her face. 

Her mouth was slightly open. 

The drool dripping on her arm. 

Ben shook her a bit. 

Then darkness swallowed him up. 

-What a punch! Reminds me of my young years. I gave a few punches to his father.   
-I’m really sorry. I thought somebody was attacking me. I really didn’t want to hurt him.   
-He’ll live. And it will teach him a lesson. 

Ben opened his eyes, a pain in his head. 

Two faces were looking at him. One worried, the other amused. 

-What happened?   
-She punched you, answered Leia. I almost applauded.   
-Thanks, mom.   
-I’m sorry! I was surprised. Let me help you. 

He stood up slowly, under his mother’s laughs. 

-Even if I’m enjoying the situation, I got to go. Watch your head, son. It was nice meeting you, Rey. 

Ben looked at his mother while she was leaving, leaning on the wall. 

-I can’t leave you like that. Your girlfriend is here?   
-I live alone.   
-Can’t you phone her?   
-I’m single.   
-Oh… I lost my keys. That’s why I was sleeping in the hall. You can wait with me. Like that, I can keep an eye on you.   
-Or you can come to my place. I mean, not like that. As neighbors.   
-Okay… as neighbors. 

Two hours later, she had burnt half of the food and the unburnt other half was bland and suspicious-looking. 

Yet it was the best evening of his life. 

-And to end this perfect meal, I have one fortune cookie! So, you’re going to look at me eating it.  
-Where did you find fortune cookies? Asked Ben, surprised.   
-I ate Chinese for lunch. It’s written, “The best story is in front of you.”. 

She took her glass of wine and cheered. 

-To the best story.   
-To the best story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! <3


End file.
